16 May 1979
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-05-16 ;Comments *In his introduction, Peel mentions Paul Morley's "uncharacteristically violent review" of the Cure's debut LP in the NME. This incited the band to record a response in the form of the session track 'Desperate Journalist In Ongoing Meaningful Review Situation', which uses the backing track of session recording 'Grinding Halt'. *He plays a track from the new LP by former Fleetwood Mac guitarist Peter Green "more out of loyalty than anything else." Sessions *Cure #2. First broadcast of session recorded 9th May 1979. *Lurkers #4. Repeat of session recorded 24th January 1979 and first broadcast 30 January 1979. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Devo: The Day My Baby Gave Me A Surprize (7") Virgin :JP: "This is the #27 record in the BBC's charts." http://web.archive.org/web/20110824234710/http://www.chartstats.com/chart.php?week=19790519 *Damned: Love Song (7") Chiswick *Lurkers: Whatever Happened To Mary (Peel session) *John Cooper Clarke: Valley Of Lost Women (LP - Disguise In Love) CBS *Cure: Accuracy (Peel session) *Thin Lizzy: Get Out Of Here (LP - Black Rose) Vertigo *Linton Kwesi Johnson: Time Come (LP - Forces Of Victory) Island *Peter Green: Slabo Day (LP - In The Skies) PVK *Zeros: What's Wrong With Pop Group (7") ROK *Pop Group: The Boys From Brazil (LP - Y) Radar *Lurkers: Take Me Back To Babylon (Peel session) *N***** Kojak: Massacre (7") Belmont *Elvis Costello And The Attractions: Accidents Will Happen (7") Radar :JP: "Do you find yourself getting bored with Elvis Costello? Write and tell me. No actually, don't." *Cure: Subway Song (Peel session) *Jerry Lee Lewis: Number One Lovin' Man (LP - Jerry Lee Lewis) Elektra *Nina Hagen Band: Superboy (LP - Nina Hagen Band) CBS :JP: "I bet parts of that are probably jolly rude if you speak German." *Michael Chapman: Gamblers On The Shoreline (LP - Life On The Ceiling) Criminal *Magazine: Feed The Enemy (LP - Secondhand Daylight) Virgin *Specials: Gangsters (7") Two-Tone *Lurkers: Out In The Dark (Peel session) *Gang Of Four: At Home He's A Tourist (7") EMI *Cure: Plastic Passion (Peel session) *Brian James: Ain't That A Shame (7") BJ *They Must Be Russians: Psycho Analysis (7") Gemi *Geraint Watkins & The Dominators: In The Night (LP - Geraint Watkins & The Dominators) Vertigo *Undertones: Billy's Third (LP - The Undertones) Sire *Lurkers: See The World (Peel session) (tape flip) *Hugh Mundell: That (Little) Short Man (12") Rockers *Shapes: Wot's For Lunch Mum? (Not Beans Again!) (7" EP - Wot's For Lunch Mum?) Sofa *Cure: Grinding Halt (Peel session) :JP: "The band were so stung by Paul Morley's vigorous condemnation of their LP in the New Musical Express that they've taken the unusual step of retaliating on the air." *Cure: Desperate Journalist In Ongoing Meaningful Review Situation (Peel session) *Skids: Masquerade (7") Virgin :JP: "I was just sitting here ruminating as to why it's possible that those NME boys may have taken against the Cure so much. I can't understand that really. I mean, there are a great many bands who deserve much harder condemnation than that I think." *Iggy Pop: Don't Look Down (LP - New Values) Arista :JP: "Well that was a bit dull, wasn't it? But there again, we can't have it easy all the time." *Howlin' Wolf: Going Down Slow (details not given) File ;Name *1979-05-16 John Peel Radio 1 DB077+DB078.mp3 ;Length *2:00:14 ;Other *File created from DB077 and DB078 of Derby Box, digitised by RF *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Derby Box